


Inuoka X Reader

by supern_mir_a_vengers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, hqwnsecretsummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern_mir_a_vengers/pseuds/supern_mir_a_vengers
Summary: It is said, that on your 25th birthday, one of your soulmate’s most embarrassing moments will appear to you in the form of a dream where you view as though being a fly on the wall. It is the night before your 25th birthday, and you are nervous because not everyone remembers the dream they have when they awaken. Will you?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma mentioned, Inuoka Sou/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader friendship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this piece was a gift I wrote for the HQWN Secret Summer Gift Exchange. Which we just posted. Now that I am sure the giftee read the piece I am also posting it here. (so if you read it on tumblr [@haiky-u-lously] that's me. I'm admin Red hahaha.)
> 
> Well with tumblr being finiky as always I feel that this piece would get more love here, hence the double share despite it being a gift.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this piece!
> 
> As always, questions/comments/concerns/ideas are welcome and encouraged.  
> Enjoy!  
> \--Admin Red

“No, Yama,” You chided your friend through the phone as you continued to prepare your bed for sleeping. “I do not need anyone to come stay with me to help make sure I remember my Soulmate Dream. If I remember then that is great, and if I do not then...well...let’s not think about that. Just I will remember, okay?” Trying to laugh away your worries, you draddled on.

“Well, if you really feel like that, I won’t pressure you.” He finally caved to your decision. “But you only know I keep asking because you made such a big deal when Hinata couldn’t remember his Soulmate Dream.”

You held back a laugh as you remembered how badly you screamed at Hinata when he called you freaking out. 

_ “But (Y/N)! I can’t do anything about it if I don’t remember.”  _ His tone had been even, as if he hadn’t a care in the world,  _ “Besides, this way they’ll just have to remember me from theirs, it's not a big deal.” _

And despite what you’d thought at the time, and how you had gone to each of your shared friends begging for help to pull the memories from his mind, he had been right. Not even 2 days later, Kenma proved Hinata’s assumption correct. The game developer had waited nearly 7 months to come face to face with his soulmate, after they both would know they were soulmates...and the exploding tangerine had just not known. 

You giggled at the memory a bit more before listening to more of Yama’s explanation.

“And Tsukki only knew his because he recorded himself sleeping and caught what he said in his slumber. So, it is only because I care that I keep offering like this.”

Taking another moment to regard Tsukki’s situation had you rolling your eyes. After the almost Hinata fiasco™, Tsukki was the next of your group of friends to have his Soulmate Dream night. You were in a panic out of fear of him forgetting like Hinata without the benefit of his soulmate already knowing and also the added bonus of already knowing him. Everyone thought he had just ignored your worries, but when you all found out he only knew because he’d recorded himself sleeping, it sent you into a deeper panic. Worried that your friends were cursed to not remember their soulmate dreams on their own.

You were grateful when Kageyama and Yamaguchi’s dream days came around and they recalled every stark detail. Led you to believe once again that it was all just luck if you remembered or not. You had just wanted your friends to have the happiness you knew awaited them. Despite being so shocked at the first two’s experiences, the second pair’s relatively mellowed out your concerns.

Smiling to yourself, you could truly feel how heartfelt he was being and appreciated his kindness, “Thanks Yama, you are a great friend. But honestly, I am good. Actually, now my bed is ready so I’m going to sleep. Goodnight!”

“Night (Y/N)! Call me tomorrow whether you remember it or not!” He concluded before hanging up the call.

You pulled yourself into bed, turned off the night lamp on your bedside table, and curled up under the perfectly weighted blanket. You spent a few moments scrolling through social media, watching video snip-it one after the other. While watching a news update one you yawned, and quickly moved to the next. When you yawned immediately after swiping up, and realized your head was bobbing forward and eyes were closing on the video of innocent dogs being reunited with their owners, you decided that was enough.

Locking the device and shoving it under your pillow for safekeeping, you snuggled deeper into the soft mound. Letting sleep take over your body as the day came to an end and a new one was ready to begin.

***dreams***

_ It started with seeing the backside of a guy with spiky brown hair. He was in a red and black tracksuit and crouched down on the sidewalk. The vision slowly moved around to show a side view of the same image, as the boy was holding a fried chicken drumstick in one hand and trying to coach a dog to let him pet them with the other. His wide grin was a sight to behold but before you had time to contemplate anything else of the scene, the dog snatched the fried chicken from the boy’s hand and took off running. _

_ Initially, the boy just held a shocked expression, before suddenly racing after the dog and screaming how wrong it is to steal. _

_ The chase scene continued until the dog ran into what you presumed was a high school gymnasium. The boy glared into the open door for half a second before chucking his shoes off and jumping into the gym himself, in only his socks. _

_ Hearing the male fall along with seeing him flat on his behind, you thought that’d be the end, but the scene continued. _

_ As the boy was rightening his position, you looked around and realized you recognized this gymnasium as belonging to your friends’ old high school. Upon making that realization, you also saw Yamaguchi running up to the boy your vision had followed. _

_ “Are you okay?” Your friend asked the brunet. _

_ That dazzling smile returned as the questioned faced Yama, “I’ll be great once I get my chicken back from that thief!” _

_ You watched as the boy turned towards a different part of the gym, saw as his eyes narrowed in on what seemed to be an innocent space, stared as he took off in the direction just as he had after the dog. Before finally gaping as he walked back out of a storage space, the dog hanging under one arm, and his chicken, now half-eaten, in the other.  _

_ A dejected expression covering his features. _

_ Other boys in red and black outfits, some tracksuits while others wore game uniforms were laughing at who you suspected was their teammate.  _

_ Before you could make out what else was going on, the scene flashed twice and you were watching from Yamaguchi’s side of the court as a game transpired between the groups. _

_ It seemed enjoyable for all involved, as the scores were extremely close. Karasuno having 31 points and Nekoma having 30 points as far as you could read from the scoreboard. The team in red had just served the ball, Yamaguchi received it and it went beautifully towards Kageyama, Kageyama set it to Tsukki who tipped it over a gray-haired tall boy and the spiked brown-haired boy from before. A player in red was able to get the ball with relative ease and when the ball was set to the brown-haired boy, you felt excitement coursing through you. _

_ Only, the ball started arching at an odd angle, and fell lower in front of the brown-haired boy’s arm then his swing was positioned. The ball hit him square in the face and he fell backwards onto his butt once again. _

_ This seemed to pull a blanketed pause across the court. But the brunet just laughed about it himself, breaking whatever tension was in the room. After a moment of all those on the court laughing, the boy moved to stand upright, apparently deaf to the shouts of worry from those around him. His foot landed straight on top of the ball that just hit him and he now sprawled over the floor. He’d fallen face first. _

_ Once again the group on the court started laughing at the male’s expense and it was all you could do to try and keep his face at the forefront of your mind as the scene before you faded out. _

_ ***Real World*** _

The beeping of your alarm’s sound grew as your eyes opened, facing the sun’s light shining through your curtains. You slam the mute button on the clock to silence the squeals that brought you out of your slumber and slowly rose to a seated position.

Rubbing the lingering drowsiness from your eyes, you release a quiet yawn and stretch a few tight back muscles for good measure. Finished with the little wake-up routine you hop out of bed and make way to the bathroom to wash your face, brush your teeth, and complete the other morning rituals necessary to start the day properly.

As you were swinging the toothbrush over your teeth, mid brushing, your reflection showed how wide your eyes bugged out. Suddenly choking on the toothpaste residue in your mouth as you realized you only recalled pieces of your dreams from the night prior. 

Rinsing your mouth out in the sink, you managed to dash back into your room and flop onto your bed. Calling out, “No no no no no no!” As you rummaged under your pillows for your phone to note what you still remembered before it too was lost to the black hole that was considered your memory bank.

Finding the device, and opening up a note page you spoke to yourself again as you typed, “Yama’s high school. Red uniform. Blinding smile. Dog and chicken. No no no, what else! Why can’t you remember anything more helpful? Stupid stupid brain!” You were chiding yourself continuously, regret seemingly pouring out from your entire body as you saved the note despite the sense of inadequate information.

Sighing in defeat, you managed to make your way back to the restroom to finish your morning routine.


	2. Chapter 2

While eating your breakfast, your mind focused on trying to figure out just how to bring up what happened in your dream to your friends, well at least what you remember from your notes. Holding the phone in one hand and rereading the simple phrases over and over again as your mouth blindly searched for the spoonful of cereal held in your other hand.

You were trying to think of details about the dog instead of the boy, hoping that a not so important detail might trigger something with deeper meaning, and felt the milk from the hovering silverware splash over your lap before you realized you had tipped the spoon so far.

Chiding yourself as you put the spoon back into the bowl. “Man, why’d I have to be this stupid. Today of all days too!” You grumbled as you went to change yet again.

Buttoning up your fresh jeans, you checked yourself out in the full body mirror hanging off the door to the master bathroom. Chuckling as you checked yourself out for good measure, “Well, at least all my effort into this look wasn’t wasted by having to change pants...That’s a plus!” 

As soon as your uplifting comment was spoken out loud, you could hear your phone start buzzing from where you left it back in the kitchen. Racing to pick it up in time in case it was something important.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY (Y/N)!!!!” Yama yelled from his end of the line.

You cracked a smile in between huffs for air after your quick sprint. Taking a deep breath to calm down before responding properly, “Thanks Yama! I’m finally 25 hahahaha!”

“YES! Now you’ve joined the old people’s club officially. I am here to welcome you to long working hours and even shorter periods of fun for the foreseeable future.”

Face starting to hurt from the grin you’d been sporting since the call began, you teased right back, “Well then we just gotta make those short periods of fun even better than anyone’d expect.”

Both of you laughed for a few minutes after that.

“Well, now for the serious bit.” He sobered up quickly and got to his point, “Did you remember your dream last night?”

Thankful for your friend being the absolute best, and realizing you should not have worried about how to bring up the topic at all, you explained your situation. “So, I’m not as bad off as Hinata was, or how we thought Tsukki would be without his recording...But at the same time, I am not nearly as lucky as you and Kageyama. I recalled a few things. And...Well...Actually….uhhhh how do I put this?” You were dragging it out, you knew, but you couldn’t just say, ‘ _ Well, hey, I don’t remember my soulmate at all but apparently you know him and were there so if I tell you what few details I do remember can you be an even better friend and put the pieces together for me? Thanks.’ _ Like, no. You can’t just use your friend for your own personal gain, how rude would that make you.

“(Y/N)!” He yelled to cut off your murmurs and mumblings, “just spit it out. Actually what?”

Taking yet another deep breath to calm down, and managing to take a seat back at the kitchen table, you visibly relaxed a smidge. “I don’t remember much, but I know you were there, and it looked like your old high school gym for the most part.”

“Wait! Your soulmate went to Karasuno?!” He sounded so excited, “(Y/N)! That’s awesome. Whatever you remember, tell me I can help you figure out who it is! I mean I was captain for a year. I should be able to tell you who was on our team no matter which year it was for.”

You really did want to ask him for help, but you also felt you’d just be using your friend. “I don’t think he was on your team. Sorry, Yama, thanks for the offer though.”

He seemed to think about that before responding. “Not on my team? Hmm, well depending on the team I may still know them. Come on. Hit me with the details. Stop dillydallying.”

“HAH!” Releasing a sound somewhere between a scream and a laugh, you quickly moved your free hand to clamp over your wide-open mouth. You had to shake your head a few times before you could answer his pushing, “Fine, fine! I didn’t want to make you help me cause I really don’t remember much and it’s not your job to figure out my soulmate for me. And I feel like I am just using you, but if you are going to throw around words like ‘dillydallying’ I may as well.” It really hadn’t taken much pressure from him to make you crack, you thought a moment about how to strengthen your resolve for next time before finally telling him what other little you knew about the dream. “I remember the most blindingly beautiful smile, a dog, chicken...as in like the food chicken, not the live animal chicken...that was probably obvious though. I mean, obviously, if I had meant a live chicken that would have been weird right? I mean--!”

“(Y/N). (Y/M/N). (Y/L/N)! Just tell me the rest already!”

“Oh right!” You stopped rambling yet again, “the only other thing I can remember past that is a red uniform.”

He went silent there.

You waited.

No comment.

Waited longer, checked to make sure the call was still connected.

No comment.

Checked again and saw he had been silent for 2 whole minutes, “Hello? Yama? You still there?”

“Are you kidding me?!!!!” He legit screamed so loud you dropped your phone out of shock. You could still hear him shouting while you reached to pick the device off the floor. “A red uniform, a dog, chicken, and a smile? That’s all you remember?!”

“Well, that and that most of it happened at your high school gymnasium and that you were there of course.” You corrected.

Despite not being able to see him, you could just hear the fed-up look on his face as he whisper-counted to 5 to calm himself down. A trick you learned he developed when he was captain of the team and had to deal with Hinata and Kageyama. “(Y/N). We didn’t play too many schools that had a red uniform. So I can pretty much guess what school your soulmate is from. But...And I mean this in the nicest way possible...IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME ANY ACTIONABLE DETAILS ABOUT THE PERSON THEMSELVES HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU AT ALL!????”

“And this is why I really didn’t want to bother you with it. I told you I didn’t remember much.” You tried to skirt your way out of trouble.

“You all are going to be the death of me.” He said as you imagined him rubbing his hand down his face. “Are you sure you don’t remember anything else? Like what was so embarrassing about that moment in their life that your dream was what it was? Nothing?”

Thinking about the dream some more, and remembering that Yamaguchi’s sport was volleyball you remembered an additional detail, your hand shot up with the pointer facing the ceiling, “WAIT! I did just remember something!”

“That’s great!” He exclaimed alongside you, “what’d you recall?”

“He got hit in the face with a volleyball.” You were so proud of yourself for remembering.

“He,” You could hear Yama repeating to himself, “he got hit in the face with a volleyball?”

“Yepp!” You were so proud of yourself, the pure joyous feeling would be shown to anyone who chanced upon you at that moment.

The audible sigh from the other end of the line of course made you backtrack your excitement.

“Is that not helpful?” You questioned, now not so happy with your development.

It wasn’t possible to imagine how he was physically reacting this time, but thankfully his silence was short-lived. “That depends on your answer to this question. Did he get hit from a serve or hit, or was the ball on his side when he got hit in the face?”

This brought your happy mood back right away because you actually could give full detail about it now that you remembered this part of the scene. “OH, his side, definitely. Because, and now that I remembered it happened I remember this whole bit of the scene. He was going to hit it and I guess something had been wrong because the ball flew in front of his arm before he’d even started really swinging and it hit him in the face and he fell onto his buttocks! Hahahahhah!” Your giggling continued as the images played out in your mind.

“OH!?” Yamaguchi yelled, reminding you you weren’t talking to yourself that time around. “I know exactly who it is then! Yes! I remember that whole day actually! Man, that was a bad day for him.” Yama also joined in laughing, though you knew it was because he remembered more than you. “It actually makes sense why you’d remember a dog and chicken now, yea hahaa.”

“Wait!” You interrupted him this time, “So if you remember the event and you know who it is, then you can just tell me, right?!” You were so hyped.

Waiting in anticipation.

Waiting for him to confirm your thoughts.

“Right, Yama?”

Waiting…

“Yama!?”

“Sorry, sorry, I am messaging about his whereabouts and to see if he is free today. I don’t have his number but Hinata does. So just be patient.” Apparently he put you on hold because you didn’t hear anything again.

Taking the time to rinse out your bowl from the now soggy cereal, you wondered what your soulmate was like. Thinking how great it was that he is already connected to your friend group. Washing out the bowl, you tried to generate his image in your mind, but you couldn’t see anything past red sportswear and a blinding grin.

“Okay, sorry about that.” Yama’s voice caught you off guard and you almost dropped the bowl, thankfully you got a better hold on it right in time to set in on the drying rack without incident. “Hello? (Y/N)?”

You respond with a yell since you were drying your hands off, “I’m here, just drying my hands. One second.” And legit one second later you held your phone once more. “So, what’s up?”

“Great, so he’s actually in town today! But doesn’t want me to share any details if you don’t remember anything hahaha.” You sulked at his teasing but listened with determined intent as he continued, “So basically it’ll be like a blind date for you for lunch. We decided 1, is that okay for you? I can also get him back and tell him you need to go later? But we have dinner at Kusa No le at 6, so you don’t want lunch to run too late. Hmm...”

“Yama, 1 is fine. Thank you so much for being such a great friend and helping me despite how difficult I can be.” You smiled as you said your piece, hoping he really understood how grateful you were.

“It’s what best friends are for. Now, I told him you’d wear red because you remembered that, but I also told him you’d wear a crown because it’s your birthday and you should get to be a royal sometimes.” He meant it as a tease, since you made him wear a crown on his 25th birthday as you took him on a scavenger hunt around Tokyo. But, you were so grateful you gave no mind against it.

“Sure, I have that tiara we stole from Kuroo still anyway. I can just wear that.”

It was nice talking with him about random things after that. Just being able to chill and enjoy your friendship was one of the things you’d learned to love the most since meeting Yama and Tsukki at university. You’d been super stressed, moving to a new area and not knowing anyone? Starting a new way of life away from friends and family and the support system you’d created for yourself up to that point? You’d been scared out of your mind. But that first day of classes, you happened to legit run into the nicest guy possible, who helped you up with a smile highlighting all his freckles as his friend asked after your well being. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and you couldn’t believe how lucky you had been.

“Yama,” You accidentally interrupted his comments about some television show he’d been hooked on recently, “I just want to thank you for helping me back to my feet all those years ago at Uni. I don’t know what would have happened or where I’d be today without you, and Tsukki and even Hinata and Kageyama too. But none of these past few years would have happened if it wasn’t for how kind you were to me back then. I am very grateful for your friendship.”

He seemed to hum back before speaking, “Well it wouldn’t have happened at all had you been watching where you were going, as Tsukki likes to remind you.”

You laughed at his tease. And he joined in.

This is what a good friendship was. You knew it.

“I wonder if it’ll be anything like this with my soulmate?” You questioned yourself out loud while contemplating the outfit choices laying on your bed.


	3. Chapter 3

After hanging up the call with Yama, you had called and talked to Kageyama as well. It was nice catching up with him a bit since you hardly see each other anymore. His volleyball career had taken off. And, you got the added bonus of him letting you facetime so he could help pick out your outfit!

The only snag was that Yama had told him all about the situation (you’d since learned the broccoli haired boy had told all three of your shared friends) and Kageyama refused to give you any details about the person you were meeting for lunch.

But having help with your outfit made you grateful to the blueberry, and before the call ended he had apologized again for missing your special dinner, explaining how he couldn’t get out of evening practice. 

“Why do I refer to my friends as actual food?” You questioned your thoughts. 

Checking the hour you saw it was just about time for you to head out if you wanted to reach the location a bit before 1. Patting down your pockets to double-check you had your wallet and phone, you quickly snagged the keys off the kitchen counter, shuffled over to the doorway to exchange your slippers for a pair of stylish-yet-comfortable sandals, made your way outside, and locked the door behind you.

“This has gotta go well.” You hyped to yourself since you were a little self-conscious about wearing a tiara and a bright red and black outfit, but told yourself it was all for the cause of meeting your soulmate and that everything would work out for the best.

Thankfully, you arrived at the venue unscathed. Despite more than a handful of times where you almost tripped over your own feet, fell up  _ and _ down stairs, and almost walked into oncoming traffic.

Yea, you were a hot mess with how much wandering your mind was doing. But you were also super excited. You were finally meeting your soulmate. The person who was meant to be your other half. The one who would be there for you no matter the circumstances. Through thick or thin, as friends or more, whatever...they were that person to you and you couldn’t hold in the excitement anymore.

Walking through the door into the venue you quickly found an open table to claim, so your soulmate could spot you easily when they entered themselves. You were scrolling over the menu deciding if you really even wanted to eat since you were meeting up with your friends for dinner at your favorite Korean barbeque place later and you wanted to enjoy that once-a-year treat. And, your phone buzzed, indicating a new message came in.

Pulling the device from your pocket, you glance at who sent it.

From Hinata: Hey! (Y/N)! Have you made it there?

You smiled at his message before responding, reading out loud as you typed, “Yes, I did. Thanks! I’m looking forward to meeting your friend!”

Not a moment later and the phone vibrated twice more. You saw you had messages from two different friends this time.

From Hinata: Great! You’ll have to tell me all about it at dinner tonight!   
  
From Tsukki: Don’t eat so much for lunch that you are too full for dinner, idiot.

You scoffed while reading the message from the sour-lemon-drop and decided to only respond to Hinata for the time being. “Of course! We’ll talk then!”

Perusing the menu once more, now you were caught on deciding if you should eat something just to get back at your friend for saying you shouldn’t or if you should listen to your earlier thought process and in fact...not eat anything, and to save your appetite. 

Jolting at being touched, you dropped the menu from your hands and whipped around to whoever it was that’d just assaulted your shoulder.

Only to face the same blinding grin from your memories.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you! I’d called your name a couple of times and it seemed like you were really studying that menu, so I figured I should get your attention before sitting down,” His hand moved to rub the back of his neck, in what you presumed was a habit with how smoothly the action occurred. “I really didn’t mean to scare you. So incredibly sorry about that, but you are (Y/N), right? I mean Hinata sent me a picture with you in it, and I gotta say...It really didn’t do you justice, but just...wow. I can’t believe Yamaguchi really made you wear a crown huh? That’s crazy. You all must be super close! But I am really happy that I am finally able to meet you!”

As his speech finally came to an end, you slowly stood up, still facing him. Taking a good long look as his spiked brown hair stirred the subconscious memories of the night prior’s dream. As his awkward smile out of nervousness reminded you of the grin he had plastered on his face to try and make his teammates and rivals worry about his fall and subsequent face plant. Watched as his big innocent-seeming eyes looked back at you in both utter shock and thorough enjoyment.

“HI!” You all but screamed, plastering your own wide-open grin back at him. “I’d say something more, but Yama and them refused to even tell me your name so I am really sorry about not knowing it!”

He laughed at your comment, before motioning towards your table, “I’m Inuoka. It’s great to meet you, dear Soulmate. Want to have a seat and get to know one another a bit?”

You nodded enthusiastically and took your own seat before motioning for him to take the one opposite you.

It was amazing, that in the few moments it had been since he’d touched your shoulder you began to recall your whole dream. From the stray dog stealing his snack all the way to the fadeout after his double whammy fall on the court. Every moment as if it had been a movie you watched one-thousand times. You smiled at the boy across from you, happy as could be.

After the waiter came and took your pair’s orders, you having ordered a milkshake and a batch of fries and Inuoka ordering a shrimp pasta dish that sounded heavenly, you were about to ask him a seemingly basic question. Though, it appeared he had a different course of action in mind.

“So, (Y/N).” He began to catch you attention completely. “I know what your most embarrassing moment was, and you know mine….Want to swap stories?”

You almost choked on the air in your mouth, “WhaaaA?!” 

This reaction sent Inuoka into quiet but animated laughter, with his head thrown back and one arm covering his eyes he lost it. “You heard me clearly, didn’t you?” He teased plainly.

Smirking a bit, you decided if he was already prepared to be teasing what was going to hold you back. Nothing, the answer to your inner monologue was nothing. “Hahah, well I don’t really care to know MY most embarrassing moment, but I already happened to share yours with Yama so I guess there’s no harm in telling you too.”

This time it was your turn to lose it laughing at his reactions. 

It was as easy to talk to him as you’d hoped it would be. In fact things were better than you had hoped since you were just meeting him and you had almost lost that chance entirely. You quieted yourself and gave a soft smile to the table, your eyes glued to the menu though you weren’t really looking at it. “Actually, I didn’t tell him much. To be quite honest, I hardly remembered anything. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Yama and them were in the dream and that Yama was able to figure out exactly who I was talking about from such little information, I wouldn’t be lucky enough to be meeting you right now. I really am grateful for having such good friends, Ahahah. But I remember it all now if you still want to know.”

You finally looked up to Inuoka as you finished speaking, only to see a softness in your eyes you seem to recognize from somewhere, though you couldn’t place it.

“As happy as I am to hear that you didn’t personally tell Yamaguchi or anyone else for that matter, all about my most embarrassing moment, that was really cool of you to open up about something so personal. I think we will get along just fine, oh little soulmate of mine.” He commented just as the waiter returned with our orders.

Dipping some fries into your shake, you laughed as Inuoka had trouble getting the shrimp to stay on top of the noodles he had wrapped around his fork. He pouted a bit before complaining, “You have no idea how hard this is. These things covered in this sauce are too slippery.”

You huffed out a few laughs before popping the fries dipped in milkshake into your mouth, leaned over and grabbed the fork from his hand.

“HEY--!” He’d started, but you held a single finger up to silence him.

You twisted the noodles around the fork until there was a good chunk on there, you then maneuvered the utensil and stabbed the shrimp through. You swallowed the bite of fries you’d taken, held up his utensil, said “Wahla! Shrimp and pasta in one bite.” But when he reached to grab the fork from you, a thanks on the tip of his tongue, you snatched your hand back to your side and plopped the food into your mouth. “HMM! This is delicious!” You managed to say around the chunk of food you’d just stolen from him, “Stolen food really does just taste better.”

His jaw dropped, and his eyes curved making it seem like he was going to cry.

You quickly backpedaled, “Oh no, please don’t cry I’m so sorry. Oh no no no. I can’t believe this, please don’t cry Inuoka, please.”

In the midst of your pleading and frantic looking around for something to do and to buy time to think of the right thing to say, you missed the near crying look turn to a smirk and hardly saw him reach across the table to you side as he snatched a few fries and dipped them into your milkshake. You were totally focused on him as he plopped your snack into his mouth and hummed in delight though.

“You’re plight!” He laughed trying to copy you and speak around his food though there were some odd sounds thrown in there. “Foob rearry tafe beder wheb foreb!” He smiled around the chunk of food in his mouth, eyes tight as his grin was so wide it encompassed half his face.

You had to turn away to hide some of the blush it brought to your cheeks as you mumbled to yourself about how unfair it was that he was being that cute. Grabbing your milkshake, you started drinking, in hopes the cold half liquid would cool down your racing heart and heated skin as you did.

While the rest of lunch proceeded relatively normally, with each person asking the other about themselves, you found yourself a bit sad when You realized he’d just asked the waiter for the checks. You’d thought things had been going well, but maybe you’d been wrong.

To your second surprise the waiter returned with only one check in hand, both orders being on the same ticket. “Wait, Inuoka, we just met. You shouldn’t be paying for me like that.” You chided.

“Please,” He waved away your comments, “It’s your birthday right? If you can’t accept me just paying then accept it as a gift.”

Huffing a few times you sat back as you reluctantly agreed to accept him buying your food. “But what if I was a serial killer, that would mean you just bought food for a serial killer. That you are meeting for the first time. There would be no evidence for cops to follow if you were to disappear now.”

He laughed at your argument, “Well then at least I would know I had fun before dying.”

“WhaaA?!” You drawled out again, amazed at how calmly he can take your jabs and teases. Thinking about it, you really needed to stop hanging out with Yama and Tsukki together so much, that pair of salt masters are rubbing off on you much more than you anticipated. You shook the thought from you head and continued, “Okay, well then at least let me invite you to our dinner tonight. We are all meeting up at this Kbbq place I absolutely love as a birthday thing. And since you already know the guys it’ll be fine. Kageyama won’t be there cause he has practice, but the others will!”

Instead of answering you, he simply stood and moved to pull your chair back so you could stand also. He led you out of the venue you’d met at and walked alongside you through the town. You weren’t really sure where he was leading you, but you decided to follow along anyway. Glad that paying the bill didn’t mean he was leaving quite yet.

“This park is interesting, isn’t it?” He asked as you entered a park you’d been to hundreds of times before.

You looked around before answering, “I mean not really hahah. It’s a park I came to often during Uni to study outside, but past that I don’t really know anything about it.” 

He took your explanation in stride, “Ah so you were in Uni back then, that makes sense…” He laughed to himself before turning to face you directly, “I know you said you didn’t really care about knowing your most embarrassing moment, but I kinda planned this whole thing, so just play along, if you don’t mind.”

Blinded by his smiling face yet again, you nodded without realizing.

“Thanks!” He basically jumped in his excitement. “See, before I had my Soulmate dream, about you obviously,” He paused to laugh at his own comment before continuing, still leading you through the park as he spoke, “I had actually seen you before. Not often and we’d never spoken. But it occured. And I knew you were friends with Yamguchi and Tsukishima at the very least.”

You hummed to indicate you were listening, even though your eyes wandered around you, recalling different instances where you and your friends did one thing or another as you walked past certain parts of the park.

“I had even seen you the moment you met them.” He dropped this bomb on you right was he stopped moving. And, you looked ahead to see it was the outskirts of your campus, the place you literally ran into Tsukki and Yama the very first time you’d met them. 

“Oh hahah you saw that did you? Ya, not my finest moment.” You tried to laugh the embarrassment away. Realizing that even though you got great friendships out of the encounter you were still extremely embarrassed by the whole situation. 

He nodded a few times before speaking again. “The first time I saw it in person I really wanted to run up and check on you, but I saw it was Yamaguchi you’d run into and knew everything would be fine. He’d been a great captain for his team, and was an awesome person for the years we were on rival teams. So I wasn’t too worried about the occurrence and continued on my day.”

_ Wait, the first time? _ You thought to yourself.

Inuoka, looked at the ground below him before just plopping right down and sitting criss-crossed. He pat the patch of grass by him, telling you to follow suit. Even lost thinking about his word choice, you followed his lead. He continued his speech as though it was something he had practiced for a long time, “Every time I saw you after that, I wondered just how things managed to work so well because you were almost always with one of both of the Karasuno boys. But learning you all became great friends was fantastic. And, I mean you know Hinata too, and he is great. His volleyball skills are amazing to watch. Anyway though,” It seemed your soulmate got as easily distracted by his own thoughts as you did yours. It was a nice tidbit of information to store away for later. “When my day came around, I was so nervous. I had two friends stay with me. Actually, Hinata or them may have mentioned them before. Lev, and Kenma, they were both on my team back in high school.”

“Oh!” You interrupted, “I do know Kenma haahah, knew him before it was confirmed that Hinata and him were Soulmates too.”

The boy besides you clapped as he fell back in laughter, “That’s great! I love them together, just makes me go ajskgn;arjg!” 

Though his sound effects made no sense to you, you understood the point he was trying to get across, and giggled yourself as you nodded in agreement.

“But yea, I made them stay with me and as soon as I woke up I told them I had seen my soulmate before and had actually witnessed part of the dream in real life! They didn’t believe me of course, I mean why would they, but I had. Because..” He faced you directly, “It was you. And they day I saw in my dream was the same day I had seen you years prior right there on the outer edge of a school campus.”

You paled at the realization, “Noooooooooooo” You gasped and jumped up, frantically waving your arms and pleading, “Nooo no no! That could not have been your dream! That was such a horrible day! Like not even just embarrassing, that day was actually terrible. Literally the only good thing to come from it was meeting Yama and Tsukki. Om my gosh, I am so sorry you had to see that! You must have had nightmares from how disastrous that day was an--!”

Suddenly his hands were on your shoulders and he was smiling at you, his face even with your own. The weight of his hands calmed you instantly and brought your screeching to a halt as all you could do was stare back.

“The only thing that came from me seeing how that whole day had progressed was me freaking out and messaging Hinata until he gave me Tsukishima’s number so I could ask him about you. And all he said was that you were his friend. I shared no details and neither did he. Actually,” Inuoka seemed to turn away a bit as he contemplated something. Suddenly he removed his hands from your shoulders, and flung his right hand molded into a fist into the palm of his left, “I bet Tsukishima thought I was trying to hook up with you and that’s why he didn’t tell me more then the fact that you all were good friends! Oh that makes complete sense now!”

You just stood there, jaw dropped as he prattled on.

He shook his head smiling with his hands on his hips, “I’ll have to explain that to him more thoroughly then now huh? Hahahaa. Anyway, I wanted to say that I am really sorry for everything that happened that day, and that I am glad something good came out of it. Especially if what came from that day is the ultimate reason we were able to meet!” He paused for half a beat, but before you could recompose yourself and say anything he added one more thing, “Oh and if you’re sure it’s okay, I’d love to join you and your friends for your dinner. I mean, we’re soulmates, so we may as well get used to seeing more of each other, huh?” He winked at you, causing a fierce blush to creep up your features.

“Well, obviously!” Was the only retort you could muster. Quickly turning away to lead him about this time around. “Anyway, payback time. Let’s see the PLACES where my dream occurred, huh?”

And once again, you’d cause the same reaction in him as he had to you. You smiled in delight, thinking, ‘ _ Yea, having someone like a soulmate, is a thing to be cherished. I’m glad I didn’t forget my entire dream.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope everyone enjoyed this piece of work! It took on a mind of its own and went about 4,000 words over what I had expected to write hahah.
> 
> If you have any soulmate AU requests you are welcome to come request on my tumblr! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> \--Admin Red


End file.
